Harry Potter: The Prodigy
by samrinho
Summary: Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Neville is 'The-Boy-who-lived' both will be starting Hogwarts together like in the canon. He will be a Ravenclaw where he will strive to learn all he can about magic to be stronger & also avenge the death of his parents & godfathe
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the OC characters.

**The Prodigal Harry Potter**

Harry is not the 'Boy-who-lived' but Neville is, both will be starting Hogwarts together like in the canon. He will be a Ravenclaw where he will strive to learn all he can about magic to be stronger and also avenge the death of his parents and godfather.

The prophecy will force nothing in this story. It will be as it should have been; a possibility rather than a sure thing.

Harry's strength will be believable, as in, anybody who works as hard as he does could achieve it. This is the case because he'll be strong in using magic available to everyone – he'll just be better at it because he worked for it.

Oh yeah, before you start going on about this story being done already, well read it first and make your own opinion about it later. This story line will be different from the other stories FLAMERS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!

**PROLOGUE**

**October 31st, 1991  
><strong>

Lord Voldemort, the self-proclaimed most powerful Dark Lord in over a century in the Wizarding history, marched his way powerfully to the target. In all of his travel during his youthful life, Voldemort was one never to trust such vacuous things as prophecy but as such if he was to ensure nothing hindered him on his way to conquering the British isle. But the moment his spy informed of the prophecy and how Dumbledore was taking steps to protect the potential candidates, he knew he had to act before it was too late.

At first he had thought of going after the Potters but he figured Dumbledore would be watching them too closely due to his own heritage being a half-blood. After much contemplation, he had decided to go after the Longbottoms; they posed as much of a threat as the Potters. For now he would deal with Longbottoms then he would go after the Potters.

Earlier today Pettigrew had informed him and his loyal supporters of the Potters location after being made being made the secret-keeper of the Potters; he knew it was more likely that the pure-blooded child would be his potential vanquisher especially if Dumbledore was to use him politically; he would garner more support from other pure-bloods than a half-blood would. 'Tonight the Boy must die!' He mused inwardly.

As the handsome yet imposing man walked through the small town, people were bustling around in costumes and holding lanterns for the Halloween celebration. 'Stupid Muggles' he thought inwardly as his lips curled in to a disgust. Approaching his target he could feel the ancient wards followed by the usual anti-apparition, anti-portkey and muggle-repelling wards of the Manor up ahead.

While he continued on, he mulled over on how lucky he was to have spies entrenched in the Order of Phoenix, a group led by the Leader of the light Albus Dumbledore. It was easy to plant spies there especially when the Old fool trusted people too blindly for his own good. His spies were quickly able to learn of the possible two candidates of the prophecy. He was expecting to encounter tough and impenetrable wards on his way to breach the Longbottom Manor, due to the fact that Dumbledore was the one who erected the wards to protect the candidates of the prophecy.

Normally he would have ignored such mundane things like a prophecy but the fact that Dumbledore was willing to believe so much in the prophecy, meant that he had to take action.

Lord Voldemort was pleasantly surprised when he reached the Manor to find that it was surrounded by weak wards apart from the broken Fidelius charm. 'Probably because of their trust in the Fidelius charm and their secret-keepers', he thought. The Fidelius charm was already broken the minute he had gotten the location from Edward Longbottom (Frank Longbottom's father) his body was dumped back in the Department of Ministry where he worked. With a flick of his wand the remaining wards came crashing down easily, blasting the front door to smithereens, he calmly strolled inside the Manor while lazily twirling his wand on his hand.

Sudden movement from the inside the house attracted his attention to the presence of Frank Longbottom, sneering inwardly at the pathetic attempts to stop him. He repelled the laughable attacks coming from the man considered as one of the most outstanding auror. He briefly considered toying with him, make him watch his precious child die in front of his eyes but decided against it. Seconds later he dispatched the man by turning his skin inside out.

He heading upstairs blasting the nursery door and stepped in to the room. The pathetic attacks from the woman inside the room standing in front of a crib were merely flicked away like flies before she was quickly disarmed.

Looking amused at her actions as she stood protectively between the Dark Lord and the crib He drawled, "Step aside woman it's not necessary for you to die, stand aside and I'll let you live". 'The chances of that happening are like the chances of Dumbledore joining the Dark Side', he added silently.

Realising that the Dark Lord was simply toying with her, she fell down her to knees and decided to plead with him. Hopefully she would be able to delay him a little longer until Albus arrived. "Not Neville, please, take me instead. He's just a baby; take me instead of him. I beg of you." The Dark Lord was busy thinking of ways to have fun with her before he dispatched the brat in front of him, when he was interrupted as he felt magic swirling around the baby while the woman kept chuntering "Not Neville, take me". He raised his wand, rushed in anticipation as he tried to quell the uneasiness he was feeling and quickly killed the mother, "Foolish girl, you should have stepped aside while you still had the chance."

He approached the crib and looked down at the small pudgy boy and started sneering at the baby while wondering if killing the baby was even worth his time and energy, suppressing the restlessness he was feeling; he raised his wand and paused in mid air as he was he hit with a brilliant idea. He raised his wand and pointed it near his heart and started incanting in ancient language before stopping and pointed the wand at the baby's head and for the second time that night and in that very same room uttered the words to end the boy's life.

"AVADA KEDAVRA".

The next minute a dark mist floated out of the room, leaving only the robes and wand of the Voldemort behind, together with a boy crying in his crib for the attention of his mother, with a lightning-bolt-shaped cut on his forehead.

As Neville was crying in his crib, a headmaster in the Northern part of Scotland noticed one of his many trinkets whistling. Surprised to see that Tom had gone after the Longbottom and not the Potters he quickly scribed a note and summoned his familiar, Fawkes, while mentally asking his familiar to take the note to Rubeus Hagrid and assist him if he needed help. Standing up from his seat, he made his way towards the fireplace and flooed to Madam Augustus Longbottom house.

Upon getting the note from Dumbledore, Hagrid quickly used Fawkes and flamed to Longbottom Manor, which was almost collapsing and reeked of Dark magic. Stepping inside he saw the dead body of Frank Longbottom and had to step aside and vomit all his dinner at the gruesome site in front of him. Few minutes later he managed to pull himself together and climbed up the shaky stairs in to the nursery room where the site of a dead Alice Longbottom met him, fearing the worst he approached the crib apprehensively, startled when he stepped on something soft he was shocked to see that he was stepping on Voldemorts robe. A small cry from the crib made him aware that not all was lost and the Longbottom baby was still alive. Picking up the baby from the crib, he quickly asked Fawkes to take them to Dumbledore.

Neville, though crying with a bloodied cut on his forehead was none the worse for wear was safely delivered to Dumbledore. Upon arriving Dumbledore was busy putting up finishing touches on the blood-wards he had created using ancient magic.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. I see Fawkes stayed behind to aasist you?"

"Yes she did, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant. "Great bird she is. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there? I see you've brought the child. What about his parents? Did they manage to survive?"

"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. But I did see You-know-who's pile of robes on the floor near this little fellow's crib. It's a shame that Frank and Alice didn't make it too."

"What about his wand? Did you see it?" Dumbledore questioned Hagrid.

"No Professor Dumbledore, sir." Replied the giant as he dusted himself.

Dumbledore and Augustus Longbottom bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. On his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where —?" whispered Augustus Longbottom.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Neville in his arms and turned the baby towards Augustus Longbottom. "I have erected wards on your house using ancient magic, blood-wards to be precise. You are the only living relative of Neville. As long as Neville stays here, he will be protected from people with bad intention towards him. I trust you will raise him with a firm hand (seeing the old lady nod her head, Albus continued) Lord Voldemort is not truly gone and he will return, at some point Neville must be prepared. After all we wouldn't want the people's hero to be arrogant when he grows up." he said quietly.

"If you will excuse me I need to get to the ministry and inform them of this good news. The people need to know about Voldemort's demise after all we've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years. Do let me know in case of any trouble at all." said Dumbledore, nodding to Madam Longbottom he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Augusta Longbottom assumed guardianship of her grandson Neville the following morning and would raise him as the next Lord Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the people's Hero. This would ensure he would be placed in Gryffindor House as expected by the wizarding world and assume the role he was destined for to lead the people in the future against the coming darkness.

All over England, people raised their glasses "To Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived!"

**Scene Break**

Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin for a reason; he was one who never hesitated using his slyness and cunningness to slither away from any tight situations. He may not be a good duelist but he preferred brains to brawns. Before the Dark Lord had left, he had called Lucius away from the others and told him where he was going and left him the second in command until he returned.

Later that night when the Dark Lord was gone to finish the baby brat of Longbottom's, his loyal followers were eagerly awaiting his return in the headquarters. Suddenly all the death eaters felt a sharp searing pain from the dark mark, taking a look at their dark marks they all noticed that it was fading.

Many scenarios ran in his mind before he called out, "You two Lestranges brothers, Bellartix, Barty Crouch Junior and Evan Rosier we need to go to Longbottom Manor; I fear something has happened to our Lord. The rest of you, disband and try to stay low until you are contacted." With that the blond man was gone with followed by the five named Death eaters.

Upon appearing near the Longbottom manor, they quickly surveyed the area making sure no one had spotted them before rushing inside the house to check on their master. Barking orders at the two Lestranges brothers making them guard downstairs, while the rest of them quickly crept upstairs to check for their master. Once inside the room, they quickly found their masters robe and his wand. Picking them up Lucius instructed his fellow death eaters to disband, hunt down the Potters and meet up later. With that they were gone leaving behind a pile of robes and two dead bodies.

**Scene Break**

Seven days later while the people raising toast to Neville 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', the Potter family with their friend Sirius Black were attacked by seven Death eaters after getting the location from Peter Pettigrew. Despite the numbers being against them James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans Potter managed to reduce the number of the death eaters to four before they were completely overwhelmed and then the trios were subjected to Cruciatus curse mainly from Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior. On the brink of insanity the trios were all killed using the 'Avada Kedavra'.

The aurors were late as usual but they were quickly able to apprehend the death eaters. Harry Potter had managed to witnessed the death of his father, mother and godfather when he was disillusioned by his mother before the death eaters had stormed in. The spell was broken with the death of his mother and he was quickly taken by the aurors and taken to number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey to his aunt and uncle after they were given the coordinates by Albus Dumbledore.

Reading the death of his three best friends and learning that a certain rat had betrayed them led Remus in to an induced state of alcoholism as he tried to get over their deaths. He did not even want to think about their child, it still hurt him badly whenever he thought of them. This event led Remus to move in to the muggle world where he would start over and much easier for him to get a job and also be far from the prejudices of the wizarding world for being a werewolf with no job at all. He no longer had his best friend for over six years to protect him from the wizarding world prejudices. He needed sometime to heal over the loss of his pack; he was not ready to see their son yet.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**The Prodigal Harry Potter**

**An: **Some of you may be wondering why Remus did not take care of Harry, well here is the answer: I've read way too many stories where Harry's parents are killed and so on, and he is taken in by Remus. Well I decided to write mine but with a little twist as you can see Harry has grown up with Dursley's like cannon and will also get introduced in to the wizarding world by someone else other than Remus.  
><strong><br>**About the blood wards am sure they'll work as long as there is Longbottom blood running inside Neville's veins. If you think the blood wards won't work, just ignore it and pretend that they work.

**AU: **Harry is not the 'Boy-who-lived' but Neville is, both will be starting Hogwarts together like in the canon.

The prophecy will force nothing in this story. It will be as it should have been; a possibility rather than a sure thing.

Harry's strength will be believable, as in, anybody who works as hard as he does could achieve it. This is the case because he'll be strong in using magic available to everyone – he'll just be better at it because he worked for it.

Oh yeah, before you start going on about this story being done already, well read it first and make your own opinion about it later. This story line will be different from the other stories FLAMERS GET A LIFE! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!_ THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAD, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED._

**An:**Some of you wrote to me and said that I've portrayed Remus with addiction to alcohol as a way to counter the loss of his pack, well you are wrong… If you'd read the underlying meaning you'd have seen that Remus was copping with loss of his pack by drinking large amounts of alcohol.

And the reason he has not gone to Harry at the same time after the attack was because of the painful remainder of the loss of his pack and Harry would be too much of a remainder of them and there is also the financial issue in which Remus finds himself incapable of raising a young toddler not to mention he has no job nor the experience to raise a child. Before you raise the issue of buying a house elf, he simply couldn't afford.

I'm thinking of letting him make an appearance in the next chapter, where he MIGHT get to meet Harry but I can Not Guarantee that it would be a Happy Tearful Reunion.

You might have noticed the change in the timeline from the 80's to 90's; well there is a reason for that which will reveal itself in the next upcoming chapters.

**Chapter 1**

**Seven Years Later**

**July 1****st****1998**

"He's over there! Get him!" Dudley shouted as he spotted his cousin sitting on bench at the far side of the school playground. The rest of Dudley's gang followed their leader's orders and headed towards the black haired boy's direction.

Harry spotted them while they were still a good distance away and the young boy immediately sprang into action. He would have to settle all this nonsense that Dudley started, he was tired of running away from them. He had already put Vernon Dursley in his place when he tried to make him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

_** %%%%%%%%%**_

Harry was a smart kid for his age and he could spot abuse from a mile when Vernon forced him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. The solution was simple Harry had simply managed to telephone the department of child protective services, when Vernon was at work and Petunia was out gossiping the latest scandal in the neighborhood. It was pretty simple for him to find the number for child protective services in the telephone book.

The rest was easy for him, as he simply muffled his voice and tipped the child protective service (CPS) on an abused child in Number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. After that he crept inside his room; the cupboard under the stairs and pretended to be asleep.

The Child protective service were quick to investigate the matter and when they found him in the cupboard under the stairs; they charged Vernon Dursley for child abuse and he had to pay a large amount of fee to be let off. After that incident the next few months were moments to savour for Harry but not for the Dursley family as they were under scrutiny from the CPS and they had to move Harry in to the Dudley's second bedroom where he kept all his broken toys.

Out of spite Harry removed all the junk in his new room and dumped them in to Dudley's room saying they Dudley's and not his. Vernon and Petunia could nothing about it as they were both a whisker away from being jailed; no matter how much Dudley whined and complained on how the broken toys took much of space in his bedroom. In the end they decided to dump the broken toys in the garden shed outside the house.

Having escaped abuse at an early age and getting a fair share of meal in the house, excused from all the house chores; and all important necessities were provided to him. Harry had grown in to a tall strong kid taking after his great grandfather; Emrys Potter, as a matter of fact he was quite tall for his age, a fact that irked Dudley to no end; he was short and plump with no sign of ever changing.

_** %%%%%%%%%**_

Today, he was going to make sure he no longer ran away from bullies, he was going to make a stand for himself something that he should have done a long time ago. He would show everybody that he was no longer weak, a fact that he was going to prove to anybody that underestimated him. Thanks to Dudley and his friends he had no friends at school or at home, he was an outcast, something which he preferred if truth be told. What was the need of friends if all they did was slow you down from your goals? He favoured books; which were his only friends and getting the best score he could at school, he had no one to show how he performed at school; the Dursley's cared for there son only and practically ignored him. Something which suited him just fine after all his parents were probably proud of him wherever they might be at his performance.

Speaking of his parents, Harry could clearly remember the fateful day when they were killed together his godfather. Yes he was only over 12 months old when it happened but he could remember every detail like it was yesterday. It was the sole reason he focused on his study to become strong and better than his parents were and when the time come, the people who murdered his parents and godfather would pay for what they did. They wouldn't know what hit them.

With these thoughts in his mind, he focused his attention on the approaching gang of Dudley; His only escape route was blocked by Piers Polkiss, a scrawny boy with a face like a rat, who was with some other goons. Truth be told Harry was a little bit scared as the numbers were five to one but not that it showed on his face. Harry felt a strange warm but familiar tingling spread itself in his body as he focused on Dudley and his gang. The same strange tingling he had felt when he had managed to make himself disappear from a dead end and onto the roof top when he was being chased by Dudley and his buddies. Feeling a little brave he decided to embrace the strange tingling sensation.

Unbeknownst to Harry his eyes had started to glow eerily scaring the daylights out of Dudley and his cronies. One stupid goon darted forward toward Harry and threw a punch at him, he was quickly kicked in the nether region causing him to fall to the ground with tears in his eyes before the punch was even half way towards Harry.

A quick glance towards Piers Polkiss did not reassure Dudley as his best friend was having the same doubts over attacking Potter even though he did not voice it. Dudley was an idiot but he even knew when to retreat especially when the odds were not in his favour; as such before he could tell his buddies to retreat, Potter had already begun moving again at such a speed that even his eyes had difficulty in keeping up with him. He had seen Harry play football (soccer), and he was good at it; he was the best player they currently had at school but he had never ever seen him move at such a tremendous speed like he was seeing now. Two more of his friends were downed and before he knew it he was kicked in his family jewels and he was rolling on the ground in pain near his buddy Piers. The only thought in his head at that time was that it bloody hurt being kicked there!

Looking at the down figures rolling at the ground Harry couldn't help but feel proud at his achievement. Hopefully the dumbasses would get his point and leave him alone and for good measure he kicked all of them again to get his point across.

The bell rung signaling the end of the recess, leaving Dudley and his gang on the ground he strolled back in to the classroom with strange gleam in his eyes. He couldn't wait for the school to end so that he could go to the local library to do some research on the strange tingling feeling he had felt back out there. Not to mention he had football practice today in the evening for the local club where he played.

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow for Harry, he was easily distracted from class and he did not even bother to pay attention to what the teachers were teaching. If the teachers noticed they said nothing at all. It was either due to the fact that Harry was a bright lad and was always disciplined, polite and loved by all his teachers or it was the other reason that had occurred when one day during the exams Harry was given a different exam paper than the rest of his classmates. A sixth grade paper to be exact, the teachers were always sure that Harry was a smart kid but seemed to hold himself back in classes to be on the same page as his classmates. The teachers were all shocked when Harry aced the exams as if they were nothing. From that day on, the teachers started testing Harry's capabilities and even gave him junior-grade exams without telling the boy; but he still passed surpassing all their expectations.

The library proved to be fruitless in his endeavor to answer what the tingling feeling he had felt run all over his body when he fought Dudley's gang. He couldn't explain what happened theoretically but he could always say it was the adrenaline in him that made him view all the opposition movements/attacks in slow motion, enabling him to counter they moves easily. Growling in frustration he slammed all the books in front of him shut and returned them in their respective places. Grabbing his backpack he left the library after nodding to the librarian and headed for his daily football practice.

Deep inside Harry couldn't help but feel that what he was feeling was connected to his parents in a way that he couldn't explain. After all when his parents and godfather were attacked they all used some kind of laser producing sticks to defend themselves against the attackers. Hmm Perhaps he should visit some of those pawn shops or shops with magic stuff things hopefully they might have some books on meditation and he might find an answer there as to what those laser producing things were. If he did not know any better he'd have said they were wands.

**Scene Break**

Marty Fisher was a scout agent hired by the prestigious club Manchester United, to scout young talent and bring them to the club. For the last two months Marty Fisher was scouting the young football prodigy known as Harry Potter, the eight year was a genius when it came to playing football. When he had the ball on his feet he was capable of producing something out of nothing a feat that only professional and experienced players were able to do. That young boy was as good as striker as he was an attacking midfielder or a right winger.

He could still remember the day like yesterday when he was passing through Little Whinging, Surrey when he had of football match between two of the biggest local clubs for the junior children. Once inside the football stadium, he was pretty pleased to notice that locals were football fanatics and the atmosphere was filled with anticipation and excitement.

Five minutes later the players poured in to the field, the first team was dressed in navy blue and white football kit while the second team was dressed in red and white football kit. Half an hour in to the match the team in navy blue and white football kit known as Surrey United, was dominating the other team known as Highbury United; with the pace being dictated the Number ten of Surrey United who was playing as an attacking midfielder.

Fascinated by his performance he turned to his nearest neighbor, "who is that lad playin' as an attackin' midfielder for the Surrey United team?"

"Him? He is 'Arry Potter the best player we've ever 'ad if you ask Me."

"Hmm… Harry Potter eh? Well I'd better start recording this and show the boss afterwards." Marty mused as he stroke his stubble. "I'd need to watch a couple of matches that he is going to play and learn where he studies and learn the necessary details before delivering the tape scouting report to the boss."

Ten matches later having recorded every game the Potter kid played, Marty came to a conclusion. Harry Potter was a football prodigy and it seemed he was a genius in class too. After questioning his teachers concerning Harry Potter all he got was praise upon praise on the Potter boy. Today he was going to take his report and findings to his boss the decision was up to the boss, if he signed Potter for Manchester United youth team that would be good for them but if he didn't he might just sale the copy of the videos he had created to Arsenal or Chelsea if possible he might even sell it to Real Madrid after all he had contacts there and they might be interested to recruit this boy in to their Castilla. The boy was a prodigy and he would make sure that talent didn't go to waste even if cost him his job.

**Scene Break**

The following week for Harry passed in a blur for him and before he knew it his birthday was around the corner and he had yet to find the time to search for a shop selling magical items. The school and football practice were keeping him busy. May be this coming weekend he might head over to London and commence with his search.

Early Saturday morning found Harry on the kitchen table eating his breakfast peacefully before his uncle Vernon lumbered his way in to the kitchen and sat himself down. Scowling at the freak in front of him, he had to hold his tongue incase those CPS corrupt officials were watching him. News of him abusing his nephew had somehow reached the managing director of Grunnings and he had been demoted but not before he was given a severe warning that he would be fired should there be a next time.

Scowling deeply at the expressionless boy in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of him perhaps if they told him about his parents and what kind of freaks they were may be he'll leave us and go to their freaky community. Hmm… not a bad idea at all I'll have to talk with Petunia about it.

As soon he was done with his breakfast, Harry washed his plate and made his way to the nearest public call box, which was a good distance away from Little Whinging, Surrey. A quick browse at the telephone book he quickly spotted a few of the shops selling magical items in London. Jotting the addresses down he made his way to the bus stop. Where he boarded the first bus to arrive and paid using some of Dudley's money he had nicked from his bedroom.

Fifteen minutes he was dropped on Charring Cross Road, making his way down the road while looking around. Looking at the slip of paper where he had jotted the addresses, he spotted one of the shops which sold magical stuff was called Magical Me. In front of a small and shabby-looking pub, called the Leaky Cauldron, which Harry could have sworn was not there a minute ago.

A bell chimed as he entered the Magical Me shop, he was greeted by a short balding man with grey hair who introduced himself as Patrick Edward the third. "How can I help you…"

"Potter, Harry Potter. If you don't mind I'll just browse through and pick some of the things that interest me." Harry answered as he eyed some of the stuff near him.

"A Potter eh? It's been many years since I've seen one." Patrick mused as he gazed at the lad.

A loud, echoing crack broke through the busy street like a gunshot.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked as he peered out through the window. "Talk about lack of fashion sense, who in their right mind would wear robes on this sunny day? And why are they going into that dark dingy looking pub."

"You can see the pub my boy?" Patrick asked as he walked over towards Harry.

"Yeah I can and to make it clear I'm not your boy or anything unless you are such a big pervert or a paedophile and into other things?" Harry retorted as he slowly started to inch away from the old man.

Chuckling at the sarcastic comment from the young boy, the old man pointed towards the dark dingy looking pub where one person garbed in colorful robes entered the pub. "That pub can only be spotted by a witch or wizard. You my boy are a wizard!"

"Huh what do you take me for? An idiot…" the rest of sentence died on his lips as the old man pulled a stick strapped on his arm and pointed it at the nearest chair while mumbling under his breath causing the chair to rise slowly in to the air.

Harry's eyes were glazed as he replayed the memory of the night that his parents died, it all made clear sense to him. Those things that were used to kill them were not laser beams but they were wands. No wonder back in the days Petunia used to call him a freak like his mother. He was broken out of trance by the old man who had spent the last five minutes calling him.

"Are you alright young man?" he was asked by the old man, Patrick Edwards something.

"Yes, I am. Can you tell what the green colored curse, I think it was abra kadebra or something and the other one is a red colored curse, kusio, what are they?" Harry asked the old man.

"You mean the killing curse and cruciatus curse also known as torture curse? Why do you want to know about them?" The old man questioned him.

Harry shrugged as he replied, "No reason. What can you tell me of my parents and my godfather? I need to know if they left a will. Is there any place where I can find out about them?"

"Gringotts bank, which is the place you should be. Every person who wants to find out his heritage goes to the Gringotts. Come let me take you there." As soon as they were out of the shop the old man flicked his wand at the door and a series of clicks could be heard as the door was locked. "A warning to you young Potter, the Gringotts bank is run by goblins, yes real goblins and they are real proud beings you do not want to get on their wrong side. What did you say your parent's names were?"

"I didn't but because you are helping me at least I owe you the courtesy, so their names were Lily Evans and James Potter." Harry retorted. "Can you tell more of this magic thing?"

"Smart kid eh? Well you are a Potter, which is an old pureblood family in the Wizarding World. I don't know much about your family but I can say that the Potters are an old Pureblood family and have a seat in the Wizengamont, that's the legislative body of wizarding Britain. That's all I know about the Potters, that is if you really are Charles grandson. You know my boy; you are classified as a half-blood since your mother had non-magical parents, I am going by the assumption of her last name Evans; there is no magical family with that surname that I know of. Well there are three classifications in the wizarding world there are the purebloods; who think are superior to all others who are not purebloods. These are people who have for generations been inbreeding in their own families by marrying their cousins. In simple terms the purebloods applies to all witches and wizards who have no Muggle blood, Muggle-borns, or half-bloods in their genealogical pedigree. As for the half-bloods; mainly applies to people who have magic and muggle ancestors in their family trees. And lastly the Muggle-borns are the witches or wizards who come from no-magical families. Well any questions?"

"Well I can't say anything until I see the wizarding world and make my own judgment." Harry answered. "Out of curiosity what are you? I mean which class are you, I am willing to bet you are a Muggle-born."

Not before long, after manoeuvring through the busy London day-time streets, they ended up in front of a dingy looking inn that everyone, save for a few random, oddly dressed people, seemed to completely ignore. The small and shabby-looking inn was the one they had come for, the Leaky Cauldron, and it looked like it had seen better days.

"I am a muggle-born through and through Harry." Patrick answered. "Well here we are the Leaky Cauldron; behind lays the magical entrance to Diagon Alley."

Harry pushed open the door to see a surprisingly busy inn littered with all sorts of people. The customers in inn were rather nosy, but as soon as they had entered, people seemed to look

up and check out who the new people were – there were a few shady individuals seated in the corner of the inn talking amongst themselves, three hags laughing at what he assumed to be an extremely funny joke, and mostly, Wizards and Witches having lunch or just passing through.

A stooping figure behind the bar was grinning showing that he was almost toothless. Harry knew it was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord after Patrick explained to him. At the back of the bar they entered a small courtyard and Harry watched curiously as Patrick muttered. "Three up… two across… Right, stand back, Mr. Potter." He tapped the wall three times with his wand and then moved back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall. Harry was quick to memorize the combinations and stored it in his mind for future references. He watched in wonder as the bricks quivered and a hole appeared which grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

If he thought the Leaky Cauldron looked busy, that was nothing compared to the Alley before him that was bustling with activity. Off to the right of the entrance they used, there were small booths that people were popping into before going into the alley themselves, most likely as an alternative to the way they entered.

"Ah yes I still remember during my first visit to Diagon Alley," said Patrick as he notice the young boy look at everything in amazement, "it always is an amazing place. Come I need to take you to Gringotts, can't afford to stay for too long, I need to get back to my shop"

Walking through the entrance, Harry stopped and looked back towards the entrance, which had sealed itself off. He turned back around and found himself speechless. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. He wished he had about eight more eyes. There weren't many people milling about which wasn't strange, considering the early hour. There was an apothecary which was next to the cauldron shop which he supposed were for ingredients and potions itself. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying 'Eyelops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy'. Next to it was a window with broomsticks on display. There were shops selling robes, telescopes together with silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

Finally, they came to a stop before a large pearly white building near the intersection of

Diagon and another Alley that Harry had no idea what it was called, towered over the rest of the buildings as far as the eye could see."Do avoid staring at the goblins, they hate being stared at." The old man warned Harry.

As they neared the entrance, it was clear that the front doors seemed to be made of solid bronze and looked immensely heavy, however, that wasn't what caught Harry's eye, it was the two armoured Goblins standing guard outside the bank in gold, and gem studded armour holding large, vicious looking pikes, looking as menacing as possible. It worked quite well as a deterrent to any thieves looking to steal from what the Goblins held within their coffers.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Patrick quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

As the two lined up at the counter with the smallest line, Harry looked around some more to see several pathways leading away from the main room, no doubt leading to the many vaults and employee offices.

The Goblins themselves seemed to interest Harry as well, and not because of their looks or the fact that they were Goblins either. Harry found their attitude to be extremely amusing – bordering on aggressive but definitely rude, the Goblins made it their mission to sneer at every single witch or wizard that they served, perhaps just to let them know that while they are serving them, they didn't like it one bit.

Actually, now that he thought of it, he couldn't really tell if they were sneering or smiling, their razor sharp teeth, long clawed fingers and large domed heads making for a pretty intimidating image. No wonder most of the patrons would look away uneasily when they so much as looked at them with their coal black eyes, making sure to let their pointy teeth show Finally, it was their turn to be served and as the two approached the Goblin's desk.

Harry was not surprised to see that trademark sneer at the Goblin's wrinkled face as it stared at them with something akin to disgust.

"Good Morning," said Patrick to a free goblin. "Mr. Harry Potter would like to know about his account and his parents will if they left him one."

The Goblin, finally realizing that Harry was indeed present, peered down over its glasses right into Harry's eyes with a frown on its face. With a sigh, the Goblin nodded and wrote something down before continuing.

"Bluntforg, take Mr. Potter to the inheritance chamber." The senior teller all but snarled.

"Well Harry, this is it. This is where we part ways; it's been a pleasure meeting a smart kid like you. Drop by my shop when you are done I might have a thing or two for you." Patrick said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly before going away.

"Follow me human." Bluntforg snarled annoyed at wasting his valuable time by acting as an escort to this pathetic human being.

A series of twists, turns and long corridors they finally made reached a door on the far side of the corridor, the door was sturdy with 'inheritance and will reading' inscribed on it. Bluntforg rapped the door in a specific manner and voice from the inside barked, "Bring him in Bluntforg."

The office was large and various weapons lined the walls on one side, daggers resided and the other side gem-encrusted swords resided. Behind the desk where the goblin sat there were two cabinets, one with files and another with several items that Harry didn't recognize. A fierce looking goblin with an annoyed expression sat behind the office desk, his face was buried in files and reports with numbers on it.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter is it? My name is Broadsword, I must say you look like your great grandfather Emrys Potter, but still we still need to prove that you are who you say you are and not some imposter under polyjuice potion. How old are you Mr. Potter?" The Goblin asked as he peered at Harry through his glasses.

Outwardly Harry was calm but inwardly his emotions were going haywire. Clearing his throat, he answered. "I'll be Eight years old on July 31st."

The goblin who was grinning ferally all throughout at the prospect of seeing another foolish human get hurt faltered slightly and scowled at the stupid human child. He was too young to have him use the End-of-Line clause which required the claimer to be at least eleven years of age or older. That clause had gruesome side effects if the claimer was lying, something which the goblins really liked to witness. Sighing in defeat he reached into his drawer and pulled out a ratty looking parchment and a ritual dagger.

He placed the parchment and dagger before Harry and motioned with his hand towards the dagger and spoke up. "You are going to prove you are who you say you are, by placing three drops of blood with the dagger onto the parchment. Your name will appear plus any vaults you are eligible to control."

Harry looked sceptical for a moment before remembering he was in a wizarding world and curiosities concerning his parents made him grab the ritual dagger and did as he was told. When the three drops of blood disappeared into the parchment and his hand healed on his own. After the parchment was blank once again for a second, words started appearing on the parchment.

Before he could even lay eyes on the parchment it was swiftly grabbed by the bearded Goblin. The goblin looked disappointed and didn't even bother to hide it, as the parchment proved that it was really Harry Potter son of the late James and Lily Potter.

"Well Mr. Potter it says here you are the son of the late James and Lily Potter, heir to the Potter family and it seems you late godfather, Sirius Black made you his heir to his family; the Black Family. Congratulations on being an Heir to two prominent families in the wizarding world. Now how may I help you Mr. Potter?" the bearded goblin spoke in a bored, monotone voice as he handed the parchment to the child in front of him.

**An: **I know it's not the best of endings but well here it is. Next chapter Harry reads his parents will and a possible meeting between Remus and Harry. And before you ask this won't be super-rich Harry. So what do you think of this chapter? Tell me.

**_Castilla: _**_Real Madrid Youth team._


End file.
